


Stump

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fever, Gen, Illnesses, Loss of Limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Pinako hopes Ed will survive the night.<br/>Disclaimer: How much I wish this was mine. Alas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stump

Pinako opened the door to the room, peering in. Winry had finally fallen asleep, the bowl of cool water still in her lap, her hand stretched across to smooth a freshly-dampened rag on Edward's forehead. As she walked across the room, Pinako felt her heart sink a little bit more. What those boys had tried...she couldn't understand alchemy. She didn't want to think about the desperation that made those boys try to bring their mother back from the dead. 

The blanket over Edward's shrunken body didn't hide the fact that two limbs were missing. The warmth of the room wasn't enough to combat the fever making him shiver. The way Winry's hair fell over her face didn't hide the tears she'd shed, watching over her best friend. As if tears would keep him alive. 

Pinako sighed, carefully worming the bowl out of Winry's lap, setting it on the bedside table where it'd be less likely to get knocked over. Laying her hand on Winry's shoulder, Pinako gave her a shake. "Go to bed, girl. I'll watch Ed." 

Winry started, her eyes wide and frightened beneath her shaggy bangs. "No, I'll stay!" When Pinako began to protest, Winry sat up straight, her hands clenching to fists. "I'll stay awake, Granny. I promise. I don't want to leave him." 

_In case,_ Pinako filled in what Winry didn't say, _he's not here tomorrow morning._ "All right, girl. I'm going to get some rest." Patting Winry's shoulder, she thought about saying how proud her parents would have been, how proud she was. But maybe it was too soon, especially if Edward didn't make it. She decided to save her praises for later, when Winry might need them more. "If there are any changes, you call me, immediately." 

"Yes'm." Winry nodded, not taking her eyes off of Edward, watching his narrow chest rise and fall. 

Pinako sighed through her nose. If Edward and Alphonse died, she wasn't sure how Winry would deal with it. As she walked out of the recovery room, she muttered, "So you boys just have to live."


End file.
